Bastet's Child
by Moerae
Summary: YY. Fluff. Yugi has been turned into a cat. What will Yami do? [final chapter up.]
1. Evil's Many Guises

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its' characters.

Thankies to Shaq for beta-ing... ^^

Evil's many guises

A thin shaft of sunlight entered the still and silent room, hitting a slightly tanned eyelid. Scrunching his nose Yami twisted and turned onto his side, curling into a semi-ball. Moaning softly tanned eyelids opened to reveal blood red orbs. Blinking several times to clear all the sleep from his eyes, he stared across the room to see if his Hikari had woken up yet. Finding no Yugi lying sprawled on the bed, Yami assumed his Hikari was in the bathroom. Turning his gaze to the white ceiling he was surprised to catch movement from the corner of his eyes. Narrowing his eyes he stared at his aibou's bed. He managed to make out a tiny lump under the blankets. 

Curious he crept across the room and stood very still, staring at the moving lump. Taking a deep breath he slowly peeled back the covers to see what exactly was in Yugi's bed. Throwing the covers aside he was surprised to see Yugi's pajamas lain out on the bed as if his aibou had suddenly sunk through the bed and disappeared, leaving only his clothes. His surprise was short lived when soft mewls were emitted from a lump caught in the pajama top. Quickly undoing several buttons Yami was astonished at what the little lump was. 

There sitting in the midst of a tangled blue pajama top was an adorable fluffy white kitten. Turning large lavender eyes up at Yami the little ball of fluff meowed happily. Yami was too stunned to register the kitten's call. 

What had happened to his aibou? Surely this kitten couldn't be him…. Something must have happened to Yugi… but this kitten was too small and harmless to have eaten him…. Then again, evil does have many guises… though the kitten didn't look demonic… it was too cute to be a vicious hellcat. 

Yami eyed the kitten again. In response the kitten cocked its head to the side and looked at him in curiosity. He blinked and the little cat copied him and blinked as well. Blinking several more times the feline and spirit stared at each other again. 

Searching the bond they had between them Yami tried to contact his aibou. No response… but he could definitely feel his Hikari and the bond was telling him that his Hikari was in the room. Scanning the room one more time his eyes landed on the violet eyed kitten. Violet? But it's impossible!

"Yugi?" Yami asked uncertainly while staring at the kitten. The little white hairball meowed cutely in response. Hesitantly Yami picked up the little bundle and sat on the bed. Absently scratching the purring kitten's head he sank into his thoughts. 

//How did this happen?// he directed his thoughts to Yugi. 

The only answer he received was a giant bubble of happiness. 'So Yugi doesn't understand what I'm asking?' Yami thought. 'But he understood when I called his name…'

Yami tried again but this time directing only his emotions through the link. Sending his aibou his concern he received a warm sense of gratitude from his Hikari. Blinking Yami once again stared at the kitten. 

'If someone was going to hurt his Yugi wouldn't it be easier to just take him instead of turning him into a cat?' 

His was jarred out of his thoughts when the phone rang. Placing the tiny cat on his shoulder he left to answer the phone. He winced slightly when the kitten's claws dug into his flesh as Yugi tried to keep himself on his shoulder. Sensing his pain Yugi retracted his claws causing him to tumble off Yami's shoulder with a soft yelp. Yami reached for the falling ball of fluff before it hit the floor. Sighing in relief he replaced Yugi on his shoulder. As he was doing so he felt Yugi's uncertainty of being there. 

//Aibou, it is alright for you to use your claws. I do not mind.// He sent his thoughts along with his emotions to the concerned Yugi. The kitten mewed in protest and was about to jump off if he hadn't placed his hand on it to stop it from falling off. 

Once he had halted in his steps he removed his hand and picked up the ringing phone. Before he could say a word a voice from the other side screamed into the receiver. 

"YUGI?! Is that you?!" the voice screamed.

"Uh… Yugi's… unavailable at the moment," Yami replied as politely as he could. 

"Is that you Yami?" 

"Yes."

"It's Ryou. Thank Ra you're alright," Ryou sighed in relief, a voice muttered something in the background. Yami assumed it was Bakura. 

"What do you mean by 'thank Ra I'm alright'?" Yami asked in a dangerous tone. 

"Well Bakura thought it would be funny to stick some kind of potion into your drink the other day-" Ryou's explanation was cut off.

"What kind of potion?" 

"Uh… one that would turn you into a cat," Ryou answered nervously. 

"He what?! I am going to kill that stupid tomb robber!" Yami shouted into the phone.

"Uh Yami… you're alright so there's no need to-" Again Ryou was cut off by a steaming Yami.

"I'm not the one who's a cat at the moment."

"You mean someone did turn into a cat?" Ryou asked, concerned. Laughter could be heard in the background. 

Yami growled in frustration. Tomb robber no baka! "Yes… Yugi's the unfortunate victim."

"Are you sure it's Yugi?" 

"Yes I'm sure. Do you know of any other cats that have violet eyes, are white, and have red tinged ears and tail?"

"Oh ok… uh maybe you should come over. I'll try to get Bakura to tell me the antidote to the potion."

Yami hung up. Fisting his hands he tried to control the urge to blast Bakura to smithereens. The kitten nuzzled his neck trying to comfort the distressed Yami. Sighing he calmed down slightly and plucked the little cat from his shoulder and held him in his arm. Heading back to their room to change, he was glad that Yugi's grandpa was away for the weekend. 

***

Zipping up the thick jacket he carefully placed Yugi into the gap between his jacket and the black turtleneck he wore. Locking up the shop he stepped outside in the cold weather. Hugging the jacket closer to himself he made sure that Yugi did not fall out from under the jacket. Sensing his aibou's anxiety Yami peered into the dark gap. 

Yugi mewled fearfully as he pawed at the jacket. Knowing that Yugi didn't like the dark, Yami tried to reassure the frightened kitten. 

//Yugi, please calm down. I'm not trying to scare you; it's just too cold outside for you to sit on my shoulder. It won't be long before we get to Ryou's.//

The mewling was replaced by purring as Yugi snuggled closer to Yami's chest for warmth and comfort. 

It was around midday and the streets were filled with people. Too busy with trying to get through the crowds without getting his aibou squashed, Yami was not aware of the warm little lump moving around. It was only when he felt fur touching his bare abdomen that he stiffened. 

  


Yugi sensed Yami's discomfort and froze his purring. Feeling hurt that his Yami didn't want him there his spirits sank and he remained very still within Yami's turtleneck.

  


Feeling his hikari's depression, Yami tried to amend for what he had done. 

  


/I'm sorry aibou./ Sensing his regret through the link, he placed his hand on the small lump on his stomach.

  


Yugi showed his forgiveness by nuzzling Yami's mid-section, which caused a considerable number of butterflies to take off and soar in Yami's stomach. On top of that Yugi began to lick his darker half in a gesture of affection. This only caused the butterflies to increase in speed and caused his heart rate to skyrocket. 

  


/Ai...Aibou/ he stuttered out. Yugi stopped his licking and noticed how tense his Yami was.

/Can you... not... do that?/ Yami asked hesitantly. Feeling a little hurt but not wanting Yami to feel uncomfortable Yugi complied and contented himself with nuzzling Yami's stomach.

  


Yami breathed a sigh of relief, but felt a twinge of guilt for hurting Yugi's feelings again. A voice in the far part of his mind scolded him. 

  


_Baka! If you didn't ask him to stop, your raging hormones would probably have done something far worse!_

  


He had to agree with the voice, but couldn't help but scowl anyway. Continuing his walk to Ryou's, Yami enjoyed his aibou's warm form settled on his abdomen.

  


***

  


Stepping through the apartment door Yami was met by a lounging Bakura, sprawled lazily on the couch and an anxious Ryou. 

  


"So uh... where's Yugi?" Ryou asked, curious. He was staring at Yami's empty hands, a puzzled expression painted across his face. 

  


Ignoring the white haired teen Yami took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the couch. Both white haired boys eyed the lump that was slowly moving up Yami's chest. Bakura had a look of interest as the little lump reached Yami's neck. Ryou on the other hand was watching the lump nervously. 

  


"Ugh... Yami... what-" His inquiry was cut off as a white ball of fluff popped up from the black fabric. Both the boys' eyes bugged out in amazement as a pair of purple eyes peered at them under Yami's chin. 

  


"Meow?" Yami felt Yugi's confusion, but couldn't help chuckling. Gently plucking him from the neck of his top he held him in his hands.

  


Bakura erupted into a fit of laughter, falling over and clutching his stomach in pain. Ryou stared a while longer, blinking several times before a slow smile crept onto his face. Reaching out for the still confused kitten, Yami let the boy take his aibou. Watching as the holder of the Millennium ring scratched behind the kitten's ears, Yugi shut his eyes shut in pleasure and soft purrs were emitted. 

  


Eyeing Bakura with dangerously slitted eyes, Yami scowled. He was the cause of all this... and he will die for turning Yugi into a kitten. Yami clenched and unclenched his fists as he continued to watch the white haired spirit double over in laughter. Yami would have stalked over to the laughing boy if it wasn't for the sudden growl from his stomach. Starring at his stomach in alarm, a soft hue of pink started to colour his cheek. 

  


The laughter erupting from Bakura's mouth had momentarily halted when Yami's stomach decided to announce its needs, but had returned with full force when he had figured out the source of the strange grumble. Yami's frown deepened. He was about to lunge at Bakura when Ryou decided to intervene. 

  


"Ugh... Yami have you had lunch yet?" Ryou asked tentatively. 

  


"Well. We just woke up. So no." 

  


"Well would you like something to eat? I'm sure Yugi's hungry," Ryou said, looking down at a content Yugi.

  


Yami's spirit drooped slightly, how could he be so careless as to forgetting to give his aibou something to eat? Covering up his hurt quickly by turning to address Ryou he said, "That would be very kind of you."

  


Handing Yugi back to Yami, Ryou headed over to the kitchen. Yugi cooed in Yami's arms, somewhat comforted by his Hikari's affection, Yami made his way over to the couch and sat down opposite of the now calm Bakura.

  


"Is toast okay?" 

  


"Yes it's fine."

  


Placing Yugi carefully on the coffee table, Yami began another glaring contest with Bakura. Ryou returned, breaking the intense glares. Putting a dish of milk in front of the white kitten, Ryou handed the toast to Yami. Taking a large bite of toast, Yami's stomach was grateful for the nourishment. 

  


When Yami had finished the piece of toast, Yugi was lapping up the last of the milk. 

  


"Well, have you found a reversal potion, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked, irritation leaking into his usually calm emotionless voice. 

  


"Yes and no..." Ryou replied.

  


"Yes and no? You either have found a reversal potion or you haven't... how can it be yes and no?"

  


"Well... there is no reversal potion...." Ryou said in a soft voice. Yami's eyes narrowed and Ryou flinched. 

  


Coming to Ryou's assistance, Bakura cut in, "There is no reversal potion, BUT the spell will ware off after a few hours, under normal dosage... but seeing I did put quite a lot in... it would probably be a few days." 

  


Yami glared hard at the spirit of the Millennium ring, but Bakura just shrugged it off. "How much did you put in exactly?" Yami asked, voice steely. 

"Enough."

  


The tension in the room was almost tangible and Ryou feared that if it didn't dissipate soon, one of them would get hurt. It was at this time that Yugi had finished his milk and meowed happily in satisfaction. The tension vanished as all eyes fixed on the small fluffy ball. 

  


Yugi looked up at Yami with glittering eyes, cocking his head to one side, he tried to comprehend why everyone in the room was now starring at him. Yami shook his head, perplexed by how his aibou could just break the tension in the room. He glanced over at Bakura to see him looking at the kitten with a very peculiar expression. Not liking what he saw, Yami was about to pick Yugi up when Bakura moved in a lot faster. A startled squeak came from the kitten as Bakura held him in his arms.

  


Glaring dangerously at the white-haired boy, Yami started to glow a dim red. 

  


"You better put him down now, Tomb Robber," Yami warned. 

  


"Don't worry Pharaoh, you know that I wouldn't hurt one of Bastet's children." 

  


Yami didn't respond, but kept his murderous glare on Bakura. Some far away part of his mind told him that Bakura would not harm Yugi even if he wanted to. Superstition played a great part in all this. Harming a cat would consequently cause the goddess Bastet to withdraw her protection over the person. So Yugi was safe from Bakura. For now. Yami kept a vigilant eye on every single movement Bakura made. 

  


"Relax. I'm not going to hurt the little shrimp. He is a cat after all. Although I am glad he was the one that drank that cup of chocolate instead of you," Bakura remarked offhandedly. 

  


"And why is that?" Yami felt a twinge of jealousy as Yugi purred softly in Bakura's arms. It seemed the tomb robber had a way with cats. 

  


"Well just look at the little thing." Indicating the purring mass of fluff on his arm. "He's probably far cuter than what you would look like if you turned into a cat."

  


"Are you saying I would be an ugly cat?" Yami asked indignantly. 

  


"No... I didn't say that you'd be an ugly cat. You were the one that said that," he pointed out, a smirk on his face. Yami narrowed his gaze. "But as I was saying... You Pharaoh, would probably turn out to be one of those bossy, hissy type. Can you still communicate with him through your link?" 

  


Yami ignored Bakura and watched as Ryou returned from the kitchen. "Yes. But not by words. Only with emotions." Standing up he put on his jacket and turned back to Bakura.

"Well, it seems there's nothing else that you can tell me. So I think it would be better if I returned to the shop now." 

  


Ryou nodded wordlessly, plucking Yugi from Bakura's graps, he gently handedthe confused kitten to him. Putting him securely back into his jacket he said a polite goodbye to Ryou and walked out of the apartment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Poof

Disclaimer: same as previous. 

  


Thank you very much to all those reviews... really appreciated them... ^^ BIG THANK YOU to Shaq... for being a lovely beta-reader... ^^ Don't know what I'd do without you. 

  
  
  
  
  


Poof 

  
  
  
  


Yami moaned quietly as something soft and feathery caressed his neck. Blinking open foggy eyes, he searched for the source of the tickling sensation. Suppressing a yawn, red eyes slid down slowly, eyeing the little white lump nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck. A sleepy smile made its way onto his face as he felt Yugi's soft fur brush against his neck again. He also registered to the low rumbling his aibou was emitting. 

  


Yami sighed. There was nothing he could do to hasten the process for his aibou. To turn back into a human, Yugi would just have to wait until the potion wore off. But he only had one more day before jiisan came back; how was he supposed to explain this to him? He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp nip on his ear. Propping himself up on his elbows Yami stared inquisitively at the yawning kitten. 

  


"Hungry?" 

  


An enthusiastic meow came straight after the question. Grinning, Yami scooped Yugi up and started for the kitchen. 

  


***

  


Hearing the incessant knocking, Yami came running downing the stairs. Glancing over to the bench, he was glad that his Hikari was still eating his breakfast. When he opened the door, he was somewhat taken aback to find Jou and the rest of the gang there. 

  


"Hey Yami. Is Yug in?" Jou asked. Honda waved and Anzu peeked from behind the two boys, smiling happily at Yami.

  


"Yugi's not available right now."

  


"Aw... we're going to the arcade. You and Yug want to come?" 

  


"Isn't it a bit early for the arcade?"

  


"Hey Yami, when did you guys get a cat?" Honda asked, while peeking around the door, looking directly at the kitchen bench.

  


Yami sighed and explained the whole situation to the trio. Their first reaction was shock and disbelief, then anger erupted. 

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jou declared.

  


Hearing the loud outburst, Yugi's head snapped up and he blinked his alarmed violet eyes. 

  


"Aw... he's so cute!" Anzu practically bounced towards the frightened kitten. She was followed by the other two. Yami closed the door and squeezed through the group to try and calm his distressed Hikari. 

  


***

  


"I think he's calm now," Yami said softly. 

  


"Hey, Yug. It's me, Jou." 

  


Yugi looked up from behind Yami's tanned hand. They had all moved to the couch after Yugi nearly ran off the countertop at top speed to avoid the mob. Recognising the familiar face and voice, the small kitten beamed and leapt happily into Jou's hands. 

  


"You remember!" He scratched behind Yugi's ears and Yugi mewed, purring joyfully. At this time, Anzu had sidled closer to Yami's side. Yugi observed the scene through half lidded eyes. Seeing Anzu invading his Yami's personal space, he crawled out of Jou's grasp and onto Yami's lap. 

  


How dare she try and take away his play mate! Yugi looked at Anzu with unblinking eyes and then nuzzled Yami's motionless hand. Coaxing the hand to scratch his head, he purred happily and gave Anzu an unfriendly glare. 

  


Yami couldn't help but smile in amusement at his aibou's antics. He felt the jealousy and possessiveness run through their link like wild fire. His Hikari felt threatened and it warmed his soul that Yugi treasured him that greatly. Pulling the small poof ball into his arms, he calmed his Hikari's raging mood. 

  


***

  


Yami sighed. It was late into the evening and he was exhausted. Yugi was curled up into a ball on the couch, having fallen asleep when Yami had to look after the store earlier. Kneading tired shoulder muscles, Yami scooped up the tiny lump and headed to the bathroom. A bath sounded very tempting at the moment. 

  


Just as he stepped into the unlit bathroom, a rather wet nose nuzzled his palm. Looking down, he saw large lavender doe eyes stare up at him curiously. Flipping the lights on, he closed the door and drew the bath, squeezing in a good amount of bubble-bath as an after thought. He placed Yugi onto the cold tiles. The snow kitten explored the area, fascination lit up his eyes. 

  


Yami watched, amused, as his aibou pounced on his own reflection several times while he stared at the tiles intently. Tearing his eyes away from the adorable sight, Yami removed his clothes and stuffed them in the hamper. Turning around, he was rather alarmed to find his Hikari balanced precariously over the edge of the nearly full bathtub. Grabbing the unaware kitten quickly, he was relieved that the tiny ball didn't fall in. 

  


Setting the confused Yugi on the very corner of the tiled rim, he smirked as he watched Yugi glared at the mass of foam and water. Extending a small paw, Yugi tapped the surface of the exposed water and drew back quickly. He once again glared accusingly at the unresponsive liquid as he observed his wet paw.

  


Chuckling at his aibou, Yami slowly sank into the steaming water, hissing as his body protested at the sudden increase in temperature. Yugi watched his other half intently, not understanding why anyone who was sane would want to immerse themselves into a large mass of water. Somehow knowing that his Yami was going to be in that evil steaming bubbling liquid for quite some time, he settled into a comfortable position and observed his darker half relaxing in the bath.

  


Yami's eyes opened lazily when he felt a small weight on top of his head. Turning crimson eyes upwards, he smiled when lilac pools stared back at him. It seemed like his aibou wanted to be close. Letting his eyes close, he sank deeper into the warm water.

  


A startled squeak woke him from his drowsy sleep. Blinking, he was a little taken a back to see a rather wet Yugi pawing at his chest. His thoughts clicked into place like a jigsaw puzzle. Yugi must've fallen into the water when he was asleep. He tried to calm the panicked kitten as best he could. Fishing the soaking wet cat out, he used a towel and got Yugi as dry as possible. 

  


Drying himself off, he donned on a loose robe and rummaged around for the hair dryer. Finding it, he turned it onto high and blasted hot air onto the waterlogged Yugi. 

  


Through the loud roar Yami apologised, "Aibou, I'm so sorry."

  


Once he turned off the dryer, he let lose a rich flow of laughter. There, starring up at him was a white, extremely puffed up looking Yugi. The snowflake-like kitten mewed. Yami placed a mirror in front of him. Turning his head away from his Yami, Yugi stared at the reflection. 

  


Yugi's small form stiffened and a shocked squeak resounded in the silent room. 

  


"Aw... aibou. Don't worry. You'll be back to normal in no time."

  


A pair of violet eyes turned and glared skeptically at Yami. Yami smirked. "Besides, I think you look cute." 

  


That comment did not seem to sooth his Hikari's temper. Placing his hand on Yugi's head, he tried to smother and push the fur down. Instead of coming in contact with soft fur, his hand was met by his aibou's teeth. A little surprised by the sudden movement, he was not expecting the sharp nip on the back of his hand. Drawing back, he stared at the kitten with wide eyes. 

  


Yugi had bit him. Well not exactly biting, because the skin was not broken, but nonetheless, his teeth had come in contact with his hand. Alright, he got the point, Yugi did not like the puffed up look. 

  


"I'm sorry aibou. I really am," he apologised. Yugi looked at him with soft eyes. Drawing close to the hand he had bit, Yugi timidly licked it, hoping to sooth the pain he had caused. Feeling Yugi's remorse for hurting his hand, he smiled faintly. Patting the small kitten, he murmured soft words of comfort. 

  


Yami made his way to their room.

  
  
  
  


Okie! Done! YAY!!! ^^ 


	3. Patting Fiends

Disclaimer: same as previous. 

  


A big thank you to everyone! I never expected that many reviews... ^^. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this fic. I just needed the time to collect my thoughts and jam them into some kind of order. Fluffs are not my favourite thing to write, so it usually takes me quite a while to get chapters up. But not long to go. So do not fear! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Patting Fiends

  
  
  


He scrunched his nose in discomfort. Something was brushing against his face and Yami didn't like the feeling. Little soft padded soles were touching his chin and something rough and wet swept the tip of his nose. Wrinkling his nose again, he was greeted with liquid lavender as he opened his eyes a fraction. Opening them fully, he was a little bemused to find his aibou leaning over his face with his front paws resting on his chin. 

  


"Meow!" The kitten greeted him brightly.

  


Before he could respond, Yugi shifted and enthusiastically licked Yami's lips. Yami blinked. Did he just....? Was licking the same as kissing to cats? He didn't know... but he wasn't in the mood to dwell on that thought. 

  


Yugi moved off his face and proceeded to scamper around happily on his chest. Smiling gently at his rather energetic Hikari, Yami propped himself up and rested on his elbows. Losing his balance the little kitten tumbled and rolled onto Yami's stomach ungracefully. Peering through floppy white fur, Yugi mewed indignantly and flopped onto Yami's pajama top. 

  


Yami laughed. Gathering his aibou into his arms, he started the day's routines.

  


***

  


They had just finished breakfast when the phone rang. Picking up the phone, Yami felt his stomach sink.

  


"Hello jiisan." Yami greeted with a neutral voice. 

  


"Hello Yami! How are things? Is Yugi there?" The old man's voice was bright.

  


"Everything's fine. Yugi," Yami glanced up and watched Yugi clean himself after his meal, "Yugi's still asleep." 

  


"Oh. Well you don't have to wake him. I'm just ringing to see if everything's alright and to tell you that I won't be back for another week."

  


The dread he felt dissipated and he breathed out a breath of relief. "Oh.... that's too bad. Why the sudden change of plans?" 

  


"Something important came up and they wanted me to stay longer."

  


"Oh. Well I hope everything goes well." 

  


Yugi, having finished cleaning and grooming himself, announced his accomplishment with a loud meow. 

  


"Yami? When did we get a cat? Did Yugi pick up a stray?" 

  


"Uh, no! It's just Jou being stupid," Yami lied hastily.

  


"Jou's there? Isn't it a little early-?"

  


"Uh. Everything's alright here! So don't worry! Bye!" Yami hung up quickly. 

  


Taking in a deep breath, he cast a glare at Yugi. Yugi, unaware of what he had done wrong, mewed softly in hurt and moved to jump off the high counter. Yami quickly grabbed the kitten in midair and placed him on the couch. Guilt drowned out his weakening anger. Hoping to placate matters, Yami ran his hand through Yugi's fur, asking for forgiveness from his aibou. None came as the kitten turned its nose up and turned his face away. He sighed in defeat. 

  


"How about we go out Hikari?" Red tinged ears perked up but Yugi's face was still turned away. "You want to go shopping?" He watched his aibou intently for any sign of forgiveness, and to his relief, Yugi turned around fully and leapt into his lap. 

  


***

  


Red eyes peered over two large paper bags of groceries as Yami tried to open the front door with as much grace as he could manage. Walking over to the counter, he dumped the bags carelessly. Twin violet orbs popped out from behind his left shoulder, peering curiously as Yami sorted through the food items. Yugi situated himself comfortably on his shoulder after crawling out from his hood - watching Yami work. 

  


"You know aibou, you could help me."

  


"Meow!" 

  


Yugi nuzzled his jaw and jumped onto the counter. With his front paws, he swatted various objects this way and that, creating more of a jumble then anything else. Yami plucked the kitten from the midst of the unsorted grocery, chuckling slightly, and plopped him back on his shoulder. 

  


Having finished putting away the packages, he was about to sit when a knock alerted his attention. Placing his Hikari on the crook of his arm, he opened the door and crimson eyes turned into slits as he stared suspiciously at the visitor. 

  


"Yami," a cold voice acknowledged him.

  


"Kaiba, what are -?" His sentence was cut short.

  


"Is it true?"

  


Yami looked down to see a very anxious looking Mokuba peering up at him. "Is what true?"

  


"Has Yugi really been turned into a cat?" 

  


Kaiba was about to reprimand his brother for believing such a silly notion when Yugi spied the two peculiarly from his perch. Kaiba instantly quieted and stared. Ignoring the older of the siblings, Yugi nimbly leapt on top of Mokuba's head and meowed in greeting. Carefully tucking the kitten into his arms, he moved passed Yami and headed to the lounge. Kaiba stared after his brother with something akin to mild shock on his face and grudgingly entered.

  


Yami sat across from the two and eyed Kaiba's expression with guarded curiosity.

  


"How did you find out?" Yami asked.

Before Kaiba could answer, Mokuba replied. "Jou told Seto yesterday." He laughed when Yugi pounced on his moving arms.

  


A slender eyebrow rose when he noticed the slight tinge of pink marring the CEO's face. Yami smirked. So something's going on between Jou and Kaiba... who would've guessed... He was about to do some more prodding when Mokuba spoke up again. 

  


"Isn't he cute, Seto?" He asked, turning large eyes up at the brunette while holding the purring kitten close. 

  


"Adorable," Kaiba said flatly.

  


Looking seriously at Yami, he spoke before the other could question him about his 'relationship' with a certain blond. "How did this happen?"

  


Yami's eyes darkened. "One of Bakura's practical jokes."

  


"How did he manage it? Couldn't that be a normal kitten and he could have the real Yugi?"

  
  


"Not possible. I found Yugi like this in the morning and the bond between us is still intact. That is the real Yugi Mouto." Yami nodded at the snow kitten.

  


"So how did the tomb robber manage it?" 

  


"He slipped the potion into my drink." Kaiba gave Yami a questioning look. "It was meant for me but Yugi must have accidently drank it."

  


"How did he get the potion in the first place?"

  


"From some clueless antique dealer, who thought he had some important document from the Pharaoh's court." Yami scoffed.

  


"Fool. Do you know how to reverse it?"

  


"There was no reversal spell... apparently. We have to wait for the spell to wear off."

  


"And if it doesn't."

  


"Then Bakura will find out the true meaning of pain." Yami's eyes shone blood red. 

  


Kaiba was about to say more but a blur of white stopped him. He gave a start when he saw Yugi, now sitting on his knee, starring unblinkingly up at him. The room fell silent. 

  


Yami and Mokuba watched with interest as the staring contest ensued. Yami had to hide his smirk, when Yugi cocked his head to the side, inspecting Kaiba's expression then turned and headed towards Mokuba again. 

  


Kaiba stared, lost, as the kitten returned to Mokuba's welcoming pats. "He was just curious, Seto." Mokuba said. Looking over at Yami, he proceeded to explain, "Seto isn't really a cat person. He likes dogs better."

  


"Oh?" Yami said slowly, an evil grin appearing on his face.

  


"Mokuba, we better go. I have to get to that meeting." Kaiba said hurriedly. Taking several long strides, he moved over to the exit. 

  


Mokuba followed, Yugi still clutched tightly to his chest. At the door, Mokuba lingered as Kaiba waited by the car. Giving Yugi a final pat, he handed the bundle back to Yami. "He also likes monkeys," Mokuba whispered mischievously, before dashing off. 

  


Yami watched the car disappear and let out his pent up laughter when he returned back into the house. Lavender eyes stared at him, surprised and confused, not fully comprehending why his Yami was suddenly so happy. "Meow?"

  


"Don't worry aibou, I'll tell you when you're back to normal."

  


He rubbed Yugi's small head affectionately and opened the shop. The rest of the day went by relatively peacefully with Yugi occasionally going into hyperactive mode. Running around the shop excitedly, exploring every nook and cranny with utter fascination and then scampering back to his original position. Once the cycle had ended the exhausted kitten would collapse in a heap by Yami and sleep. 

  


To Yami, it was an amusing show, rather like Yugi going into a sugar high every hour. But the worst was when the customers appeared and fussed over the kitten. It was unnerving having strangers come in and go absolutely berserk over his Hikari. They patted him incessantly, gushing out 'oh's' and 'ah's'. The children pulled at his aibou's ears and tail and Yami had to snatch the poor thing away, keeping his raging temper in check.

  


Sure Yugi was cute, whether in cat form or in human form, but Yugi was his and his alone. So therefore no one should come in contact with the boy unless he approved of it. Yami knew it was going too far, but Yugi was his Hikari and as his Yami, he had to protect him. Whether it was from psychos like Marik or patting fiends. 

  


At the end of the day, Yugi resorted to staying behind the counter, curled up in a ball in Yami's lap. Yami sighed. He knew his aibou wanted to come out and play, but the people scared him too badly and he was afraid some kid would come in and sneak the kitten out. 

  


Closing the store was a relief. Having spent most of the day cramped behind the counter, Yami could not understand how jiisan could do it. Wrapping the slumbering Yugi in his arms, he turned off the lights and headed inside.

  
  
  
  
  


And all done! Only about two more chapters I think... until next time then. ^^


	4. A Lot More than Kisses

Disclaimer: same as previous.

  


Thank you very much for the many wonderful reviews. ^^ I am very sorry that I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter. Thank you very much to shitsumon who mentioned about a cat's habit of running around in sugar high mode. I'm so sorry I didn't say that in last chapter. Forgive me. 

  


Also... this series is coming to an end and there will only be five chapters. So just to give you guys a warning that it is ending soon... ^^; And I am going to retire from writing series that are based entirely on fluff. It is way too tiring.. -_-; I do not know how all those fluff writers do it and I admire them to no end... ^^; so yes... no more fluff series from me... ^^; Bastet's Child would be my first and last fluff series. 

  


And now... onto the fic! 

  
  
  
  
  


A Lot More Than Kisses

  
  


Upon hearing the shop door open and close with a silent swish, Yami lazily lifted his head from his magazine and stared languidly at the new customer. His hand automatically went to run his fingers through the silky fur of the purring Yugi in his lap. Crimson eyes widened at the sight of Ryou and his counterpart.

  


Not expecting the pair to come and visit, Yami sat silently as he watched the gentler of the two white haired teens walk toward the counter with a wide smile.

  


"Hello Yami," Ryou greeted, leaning comfortable against the glass counter.

  


Yami gave the youth a slight nod while keeping an eye on Bakura. The said tomb robber eyed Yami with distaste. The expression etched on Yami's face matched that of Bakura's and both stared at each other heatedly until the tomb robber decided to break it. Turning around, the white haired youth turned the open sign to close, then lazily strode over to the counter.

  


"Where's Yugi?" 

  


Carefully, he lifted the sleeping kitten up and placed him gently on the counter. Ryou ran his fingers through the ball of warm fur, a small smile playing on his lips. Bakura leant his back against the glass casing with an unreadable expression on his face. 

  


"What brings you here?" Yami asked, trying to keep his disdain for Bakura out of his voice.

  


"Just came to pay our respects to the great Pharaoh," Bakura drawled.

  
  


Ryou rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We came to see how Yugi was. And I managed to pry this out of Bakura's grasp."

  


Digging in his pockets, Ryou extracted a worn piece of papyrus and smoothed it out on the glass. Yami's eyes quickly scanned over the neatly drawn hieroglyphics. 

  


"You idiot," Yami growled. Bakura's eyebrow rose a fraction.

  


"You actually tried using this." 

  


"Well it worked didn't it?" Bakura sneered, voice rising in volume.

  


Yugi's ears pricked at the noise. Purple eyes flashed open and he yawned – tongue protruding out flanked by gleaming white fangs. After stretching tired muscles, he meowed softly at Ryou and trotted clumsily over to Yami. The glass allowed little friction between his padded paws and the smooth surface, making it slippery, and the impenetrable surface prevented his claws from getting a good grip. Thus Yugi slid more than walked over to his aibou.

  


Yami rubbed the bridge of his nose. The idiot followed the instructions of some mischievous sorcerer's practical joke and now, there was no return. Yami sighed. 

  


"There are no instructions about a reversal."

  


"We figured that." Bakura retorted. 

  


Yami glared daggers at the tomb robber. 

  


"It seemed a good idea at the time." Bakura tilted his face up and to the side, contemplating. "Actually it is a good idea now. It was only going to be used on you, Pharaoh, so it did not truly bother me if you remained a cat for all eternity. In fact I think you will look much better as a cat," Bakura said snidely. 

  


Yami bristled but contained his rage.

  


"But your aibou on the other hand, is rather unfortunate." he said in mock compassion. 

  


Ryou scowled and elbowed his yami sharply in the ribs. Bakura growled in pain but did nothing to retaliate. 

  


"We were planning to go back to the antique shop to see if they had something there."

  


Yami nodded appreciatively at Ryou but glared menacingly at the tomb robber. In response the thief ignored them all and attempted to get Yugi's attention. With his fingers, Bakura ran it this way and that, occasionally making it disappear from view and then unsuspectedly appearing some place else – baiting the kitten to pounce. As expected, Yugi's amethyst orbs followed the motions of his new prey with keen interest and leapt. 

  


Bakura deftly caught Yugi in midair and hugged the warm fuzz ball to his chest despite the angry glares Yami was shooting his way. He flashed a smug smirk and patted the purring cat. Even though he hated the Pharaoh and his aibou, cats were one of his weak spots, after all they were the best of all animals. 

  


Yami watched with silent rage. He hated to admit that Bakura did indeed have a strong affinity with cats, but seeing his aibou content in the other yami's arms was both disconcerting and ... The only thing Yami could do was keep repeating 'It was only because Yugi was a cat. Only that and nothing else.'

  


Bakura basked in the utter satisfaction of watching the Pharaoh seethe at the sight of Yugi feeling so comfortable in his arms. Ruby eyes flared in anger when he grinned wickedly and kissed the purring kitten on the head. Ryou looked stunned but Bakura gave him a mischievous wink and continued to shower the other's Hikari with affection. 

  


He knew the frustration and rage a yami felt when their other half felt content with someone else, but that did not make him feel any sympathy for the Pharaoh. Continuing his little game, he was disappointed when Ryou decided it was enough. 

  


"Come on Bakura, we don't want to find the antique shop closed when we get there." The normally shy and soft spoken boy said brusquely.

  


A slender pale eyebrow rose and the corner of Bakura's lip curled. Jealous? He did not argue and obediently followed Ryou to the door, trailed by a fuming Pharaoh behind him. He made no move to give back the kitten until Ryou gently but firmly yanked the feline from his arms and handed a blinking Yugi back to Yami.

  


The pair exited the shop and headed down the sparse street in silence. Bakura eyed the silent Ryou with a gleam in his eye. 

  


"Are we jealous love?" he asked impishly, a wicked smirk stretched across his face. 

  


Ryou flustered immediately. "Why would I be jealous?"

  


"Oh... I don't know... maybe because... a certain twerp got a kiss and you didn't?"

  


The timid white-haired boy remained silent and refused to look his yami in the eye. 

  


Bakura laughed. "Don't worry aibou, you'll being getting a lot more then kisses from me tonight." He purred and slapped a flushed Ryou firmly on the rear.

  


***

  


Yami scowled darkly after the accursed tomb robber. He would certainly make Bakura pay. 

  


He was broken out of his thoughts when a soft paw touched his chest. Looking down at his aibou, he was relieved to see his Hikari looking at him in concern, which proved his theory right. That Yugi only liked Bakura because he was good with cats and nothing more. 

  


"Come on aibou, we've got some scheming to do." 

  


Grinning at the kitten, he flipped the lock and headed back to the house, but not before grabbing the browned papyrus on the counter. Setting Yugi on the kitchen counter top, Yami laid out the sheet and studied the hieroglyphics intently, his crimson eyes running over each row of letters three to four times. The white kitten watched with curiosity and batted his companion's hand playfully, trying to coax his playmate to pay attention to him.

  


Yami smiled kindly at the curious lavender eyes and rubbed the fluffy head. "I will play with you soon, aibou. Just let me get this one thing done, alright?"

  


Yugi cocked his head to the side and emitted a hesitant mew. Finding a comfortable spot on the cold counter, he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. 

  


He sighed. Yami really didn't want to put his Hikari second to this, but it had to be done. Bakura was going to get a taste of his own medicine. Grinning evilly, he set to work.

  


***

  


It had taken the majority of the day, but it was finally finished. Yami held up a bottle filled with a clear pale green liquid and looked at it proudly. He had spent a long time concocting it and it had involved a few mishaps but sacrifices had to be made in order to carry out his plans. 

  


Turning around, he grimaced at the sight of the half charred stove and the large mess that accompanied it. He was sure his Hikari would understand when he recovered. Turning a blind eye to the chaotic mess, he carefully stored the bottle in a safe place and looked over at Yugi.

  


Yami was baffled that his aibou had not woken. Smiling tenderly down at the slumbering kitten, he gently ran a hand over soft fur. Yugi got up sluggishly and yawned. Stretching his tired limbs, he blinked several times and meowed happily at Yami. Picking him up with infinite care, Yami headed to their room. 

  


It was already night and he was tired from working on the potion. Stripping quickly so that he was only left in his boxers, he grabbed a new tank top and donned it. Stifling a yawn, Yami lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

  


He felt tiny paws padding soundlessly on his stomach and reached out to draw his aibou closer to himself. Yugi curled into a small ball on Yami's stomach, purring softly as he began to drop off to sleep again. 

  


Yami exhaled. The sound was something between a pained and frustrated sigh. Without thinking, he stared at the small ball lying on his abdomen. "I miss you aibou." he murmured. 

  


He knew that it was stupid of him to say that. His aibou was right there, but it was different. He couldn't really have a conversation with Yugi in his current condition and he couldn't hold the boy either. 

  


"Be back to normal soon Yugi."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: okie... seeing that you guys tend to think I'm either dead or have abandoned the fic when I take ages... I've set up a mailing list. So email me (please don't put it in the review), saying that you want to be on the mailing list and I'll add ya. Oh and I'm doing other series besides this one and I'm offering mailing list to those as well, so when I email about updates and whatnot it may not be for the series that you are interested in. So you might have to bear with that... cos I'm too lazy to sort them out... ^^; 

  
  
  
  


shitsumon: I'm so sorry I didn't acknowledge you for putting that image of Yugi running around in my head. So sorry... *bow bow* forgive me.... *gives shisumon a Yugi-neko plushie* hm... do you want to be a patting fiend? Hee... I think you need to pull the poor kitties' ears and tail to be a patting fiend. I imagine Yami to be... a black coloured cat with gold/yellow tips on his ears and tail and red eyes. 

  


Ishi Tatsu: I don't think any cat would like to be a puffball. *laughs at the mental image* funnily enough I don't own a cat... ^^;; but I adore them anyway. Oh... your cat must be so cute! would love to have one. *sigh* ah well... I'll just look after Yugi-neko-chan.


	5. And The Final Outcome Is?

Disclaimer: same as previous.

  


The last chapter is finally here.... so sit back and enjoy!

  
  


And The Final Outcome Is...?

  
  


Sunlight filtered through the minute gap between the curtains, hitting a rather tired Yami squarely in the eye. Moments later, a soft groan was heard along with the rustle of sheets. Yami scrunched up his eyes, trying to block out the red glaring light, but to his annoyance, the sunlight continued to dance over his shut eyes. Grumbling incoherently, he flung a tanned arm over his eyes and tried to shift in his sleep. He twisted one way and found something blocking himl; trying the other way, he found himself being weighed down. Mind still too foggy to register the new information, Yami settled for staying in his currently position.

  


It was only minutes later that Yami noticed a warm lump nestled on his side. Hazy crimson eyes opened to slits to see a rather human looking Yugi next to him. Yami's eyes flew wide open, taken aback to see his Hikari back to normal. His joy was short lived as a thought struck him.

  


'Yugi was a cat. Cats don't wear clothes....'

  


A bright blush coloured his cheeks as he tried to block out inappropriate images flashing in his mind. Groaning in frustration, he almost yelped when he realised where his other hand was. The skin on Yugi's bare back caused his palm to tingle uncomfortably.

  


"Ra, someone must really hate me," he mumbled.

  


His body became completely rigid when Yugi began to shift in his sleep. Yami willed himself to remain perfectly still while he waited for Yugi to settle. Soft locks brushed against his chin as the boy nuzzled his chest. He felt one of Yugi's hand fist his top and the boy sighed happily as he wrapped himself more comfortably around his darker half.

  


Taking several shuddering breaths, Yami tried to calm his rapid heart beat and regain some control over his senses. Relaxing his taut muscles, he unconsciously brushed his hand over Yugi's tender flesh and drew out another sigh from the boy.

  


The moment of calm was shattered when Yugi once again began to move. Yami's breath caught when Yugi's hip brushed across his own several times before stopping. Gritting his teeth, Yami grappled for self control. Matters did not improve when Yugi wrapped his leg possessively around one of his own.

  


'Ra give me strength,' he chanted in his mind.

  


In a distant part of his brain, he debated on whether he should be grateful or annoyed at wearing his current clothes. He did not usually sleep in the nude; it was only when the weather was too hot that he did, but one had to wonder what it would be like in his current situation. Thwarting the thoughts aside, he berated himself for even thinking such ridiculous ideas. If he was nude, all the skin to skin contact with Yugi would have driven him mad.

  


Stomping down all the unnecessary debates in his mind, he tried to think of a way to pry Yugi off and get his raging hormones away from his vulnerable aibou. As he mulled over the various ways he could extract himself out of Yugi's firm grasp, something tickled his ear. Curious, he silenced his thoughts and concentrated on the pleasant sensation. To his mortification, the source was from Yugi.

  


It seemed that Yugi had his face tilted up towards his Yami, and had the blanket pulled just below his chin. Aside from having to worry about the close proximity his Hikari's face was to his own, Yami realised that there was something else on his neck. 

  


His breath hitched when Yugi began to murmur something inaudible. It was not because Yugi was murmuring that caused Yami to freeze, what did was the location of Yugi's lips. The youth's mouth was touching very lightly on Yami's pulsing vein. He gulped. Could this get any worse? 

  


Yugi unconsciously wet his lips and Yami immediately regretted questioning the fates. The top of Yugi's tongue brushed across cherry lips and across Yami's raging pulse. The Pharaoh's eyes widened and he fought down the moan rising in his throat. 

  


'Aibou, you are too cruel.'

  


Through the link, Yami sensed his aibou waking. Shutting his eyes, but leaving them slitted so that he could see, he pretended to be asleep.

  


***

  


Yugi stifled a yawn and blinked open purple orbs. Disorientated, he stared confused at the tanned pillow his head was resting on and wondered why it was so warm. Hearing the soft thump of a heartbeat by his ear, he quickly propped himself up and stared wide eyed at the sleeping Yami.

  


His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Had he been sleeping on Yami the whole night? This was Yami's bed... what was he doing in Yami's bed?

  


The thoughts in his mind stopped turning as he shivered from the slight draft in the room. The blush on his face deepened when he discovered his lack of clothes.

  


Staring at his hands in mild surprise he realised that he wasn't a cat anymore. Inspecting his limbs for several minutes, he drew in the sheets around himself and eyed the sleeping form. Watching the slow rise and fall of Yami's chest, Yugi leaned forward gingerly. He studied the peaceful expression on his Yami's face and gently placed one hand on the other's chest, smiling sweetly. 

  
  


Brushing a few locks of hair aside, Yugi whispered, "I must have given you so much trouble, Yami."

  


Yugi blinked, thinking that he saw a hint of a smile on Yami's face. Ignoring it, he bent forward. He distantly wondered if Yami knew he was completely conscious of what he had done the pass few days, and now wanted to see what it was really like to taste his darker half's lips. Gazing at Yami's mouth in longing, he swallowed and gave in to his impulses. Lavender eyes slipped shut and Yugi hesitantly closed the distance between himself and Yami. Fearfully, he hoped that Yami would not wake up while he lapped on closed lips.

  


***

  


Ruby eyes blinked open in astonishment. 

  


Yugi was... his aibou was licking his lips. 

  


He could hardly believe it. Staring up at closed eyes, Yami let his own slip shut as he opened his mouth fully and devoured his Hikari's exploring tongue. His hands automatically pulled his surprised aibou down on top of him and held the boy close. 

  


A soft gasp followed by a sweet moan, and everything dissolved. The kiss began with gentle, light touches and soon became heated as Yami pulled Yugi's addictive mouth closer. Feeding off the arousing mewls his aibou was making, Yami continued until both boys had to break apart for breath.

  


Yugi leaned his forehead against Yami's and panted for breath. When he opened his yes, he found himself staring into smouldering crimson and emitted a soft yelp when Yami turned over, pinning him under his weight.

  


Taking advantage of his aibou's startled state, Yami attacked Yugi's slender neck. Moaning in pleasure, Yugi tilted his head back, allowing his ravenous Yami more access. Nipping and sucking on pale flesh, Yami made his way towards his aibou's ear. Taking in an earlobe, he nibbled the piece of flesh while his hands caressed Yugi's vulnerable sides.

  


Panting, Yugi squirmed under the body, causing a throaty moan to escape into the air. Abandoning Yugi's ear, Yami moved his lips down Yugi's neck and to the boy's exposed chest. Without any warning, he latched onto the youth's nipple. And proceeded downwards...

  


***

  


It was not until much later in the afternoon that Yugi decided to call Ryou.

  


"Hello? Ryou speaking."

  


"Ryou! It's me!" Yugi said excitedly.

  


Yami watched his aibou bounce from one foot to another in amusement.

  


"Yugi? You're back to normal!!"

  


Before Yugi could ask whether Ryou and Bakura would like to come over, Ryou announced that they would be visiting and hung up.

  


Yugi beamed. "They're coming over now."

  


***

  


Fifteen minutes later, all four boys sat in the lounge. The two hikaris chatting animatedly, while the yamis glared incessantly at each other.

  


"Do you want anything to drink?" Yugi asked politely, feeling thirsty.

  


"That'd be great. Want any help?" Ryou asked, stating to get up.

  


"No it's alright. Is juice okay?" 

  


Ryou nodded and Yugi disappeared into the kitchen with Yami in tow. Bakura narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not liking the fact that Yami was going to be near his drink. Both boys jumped when they heard a loud screech from Yugi. Yami's quick hushing tone could also be heard and Ryou eased back into his seat, still a little unsettled by the loud outburst from the kitchen. 

  


Ryou shook his head. "Bakura, will you stop being so paranoid? I'm sure Yami won't do anything to you!" Ryou said, with a reasonable and soothing voice.

  


Bakura continued to stare at the doorway with narrowed eyes. 

  


"You do not know the Pharaoh at all, Ryou. Don't be so naive! Of course he will want revenge. If someone had turned you into a cat, I'd have blasted the fool into the shadow realm already." Bakura paused, sensing movement at the doorway and tensed. Finding that it was only the baka Pharaoh's shadow milling around the place, he resumed talking. "No, the Pharaoh is definitely planning something, he's just biding his time."

  


Ryou sighed in defeat. His yami just did not know when to stop. Giving a little shrug, Ryou let his thoughts wander. If Bakura does get turned into a cat, then it would be his baka yami's fault.

  


***

  


Yugi returned with a tray full of drinks and a plate of biscuits. Setting everything down, he plopped casually back on the cough and took a sip of his drink. Ryou and Yami did likewise, while Bakura eyed his glass of juice suspiciously. 

  


Ryou controlled the overwhelming urge to smack his yami upside the head which resorted in rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

  


Yugi blinked in confusion. "Is something wrong, Bakura?" Innocence shown in amethyst eyes.

  


The white-haired teen just snorted and continued to stare at his drink shrewdly. Yami shot Bakura an amused look and hid his smirk behind his own glass. 

  


Yami looked up when Yugi and Ryou stood, excusing themselves. They headed to Yugi's room and talked happily about anything and everything. The two remaining yamis glared at each other and Bakura made an excuse of needing to go to the bathroom to disappear. Sighing, Yami sank back further into the couch, running through different ways to get the thrice damned tomb robber to take the potion.

  


***

"Damn the blasted Pharaoh and his little mind games to the next world_,_" Bakura muttered as he came out of the bathroom, his low throaty voice barely resonating in the still air.

  


Padding softly on the carpeted floors, he wandered into the kitchen. Scowling menacingly at a nearby wall, he once again cursed a certain Pharaoh and searched for something to drink. Looking around, he frowned. Water was not one of his favourite beverages. His eyes continued to survey the kitchen, until they landed on the blackened stove. One corner of his lips quirked upward into a smirk. The baka Pharaoh still couldn't use the stove. How pathetic was that? He wasn't one to talk, but it was always nice to know that the 'All Mighty Pharaoh' could not handle something. 

  


Feeling his thirst, he turned his back on the charred appliance and continued his search. Opening the fridge, he looked around the shelves for some kind of flavoured drink, when he his eyes caught sight of something green. He reached in and took out the unlabelled bottle.

  


Turning the bottle this way and that, he studied the contents and shrugged. Uncorking the glass flask, he tipped some into his mouth, swishing it around. Tangy and lime flavoured. Liking what he tasted, he swallowed the mouthful and took another gulp, before finishing the whole bottle. Replacing the cork and putting it back into its original place, Bakura turned and was about to head back when a strange feeling crept up his spine.

  


***

  


Yami growled. Where the hell did the little snooping thief go? He did not like to have a former tomb robber prowling around in his home. Checking the bathroom, he found no sign of the said thief. With gentle steps, Yami traced a path to the kitchen and to his surprise, found a pile of clothes. 

  


Bending down, he prodded the material and slowly picked it up. Lifting the blue and white striped T-shirt with thumb and forefinger, he blinked in astonishment at what lay caught in the bottom of the pile.

  


Confusion flashed through crimson eyes as he studied the object sitting rather agitatedly in the nest of clothing. Now how did this happen? With feline grace, Yami stood and walked to the fridge, opening it and extracting a now empty glass bottle. A slow smirk made its way onto his features and he placed the bottle in the sink. 

  


Crouching down again, he gently bundled the agitated creature into his arms, stood and scrutinised it further. In his arms was a white, silvery sheen bunny with stormy blue-grey eyes. On first glance, one would have 'oh'ed and 'aw'ed at what a cute and innocent little thing it was. But upon closer inspection, one would notice the menacing glare and how the corners of its mouth were pulled back into a snarl. Who would have thought an innocent herbivore like the rabbit could snarl in such a nasty way.

  


Yami shook his head, only several people could make an innocent creature look so evil and deadly. Bringing the bunny up to eye level, he stared into piercing grey eyes. 

  


"You really do not make a cute rabbit, Bakura," he murmured. 

  


In response, the little bundle kicked out its hind legs violently, trying to get out of Yami's firm grip. Angular, crimson eyes narrowed and glared dangerously at the struggling silver ball. Bakura in turn glared heatedly back.

  


Scolding himself for the absolute absurdity of having a glaring contest with a rabbit, Yami broke the eye contact and tucked the bunny firmly in the crock of his left arm. The small ball wiggled and squirmed, but Yami paid it no attention and tightened his hold. Gathering the discarded clothing, he quickly balled them up and shoved them into the cupboard under the sink.

  


A sharp nip on his arm brought his attention back to the still struggling Bakura. Scrutinising the silver bundle, he wondered what on earth the tomb robber was doing. The realisation hit him just quickly and he pried the creature off his arm. Hurriedly checking the sleeve, he turned blazing eyes at the rabbit when he found nothing amiss except for a few teeth marks marring the leather. 

  


Squashing down the urge to throttle the smug looking bunny, Yami whipped out a large metal pot and turned on the gas on the only working stove. Holding the kicking Bakura over the heating pot, Yami hissed, "If you dare chew a hole in my leather shirt, I will not hesitate to make rabbit stew out of you!" 

  


Yami could have sworn there was a smirk of satisfaction painted on the toothy mouth. 

  


"Yami?" 

  


Crimson eyes turned to meet surprised lavender ones. Smiling benignly, Yami languidly retracted his arm and brought the still squirming rabbit back into his arm. 

  
  


"When did we get a rabbit?" Yugi asked curiously, eyeing the silver bundle in wonder.

  


"Oh, um..." 

  


Ryou's eyes landed on the half blackened stove and tried to contain his shocked expression. Noticing a pair of smoky eyes on him, he turned and saw the desperate look the rabbit was giving him, and for an unknown reason, felt that the eyes looked familiar. Reaching out, he asked Yami whether he could have a look at the bunny. With gentle hands he brought the now calm creature up to eye level.

  


"It couldn't be..." Ryou murmured, his gaze still on the rabbit.

  


"Couldn't be what?" Yugi asked, confused.

  


Ryou looked at Yami directly in the eye. "You turned him into a rabbit?" His voice carried no emotion. 

  


"Yami you didn't!" Yugi exclaimed.

  


Rubbing the back of his head guiltily, he turned his eyes away from Yugi's expressive gaze. Yugi opened his mouth to reprimand his yami for doing such a childish thing when Ryou broke in with a soft chuckle. All eyes, including astonished blue-grey ones, turned to Ryou in question.

  


"Don't worry about it Yugi," Ryou said, getting his laughter under control. "I think it will do Bakura some good." Ryou yelped when said rabbit decided to gnaw on his fingers. "Maybe then he will think twice before playing a practical joke on someone. But wasn't the potion supposed to turn him into a cat?"

"I changed parts of it." Yami said simply.

  


"So when is he going to be back to normal?" Yugi asked.

  


Yami shrugged. "He drank the whole undiluted bottle. So I'm guessing... a week or more?" 

  


Grey eyes bugged out and the expression imprinted on the little furry face was priceless. Ryou chuckled and patted the huddled form in comfort. "Don't worry Bakura, I'll take good care of you." 

  
  
  
  


_Owari_

  
  
  
  


And that ends Bastet's Child. You all thought Bakura would turn into a cat, no? Hee... a big thank you to Shaq for giving me the idea... ^^; *hands Shaq a bunny Bakura* YAY! For me... I had such a hard time writing bits of this series... ^^; But it was fun writing it nonetheless. I hope you all have enjoyed it. And many thanks to those of you who have reviewed, they were much appreciated and were very encouraging. *hands everyone a lil Yugi plushie* ^^ and now I will revert back to a fluff reader ^^. Bye bye now. ^^

  
  


Mittens no Hikari: thanks for the gold medal... ^^ and hope you enjoyed this chap.

  


Yugi-obsessed: hee... you're not supposed to mention that you've read the 4th chapter early... ^^ hee... ah well.... hee... thanks for reading. *hands Brit Yugi-neko plushie*

  


shitsumon: lol... your cat hides in a lot of places... ^^; hee... aww... well you can be an honourary patting fiend if you like... ^^; 

  
  
  
  



End file.
